


No One Should Ever Know

by WritingButNeverFinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingButNeverFinished/pseuds/WritingButNeverFinished
Summary: Fredrick just wants to have a bath and forget about Washington, unfortunately he gets a call and can't deny how hot the other is even if it is hy voice alone.





	No One Should Ever Know

Fredrick sighed as he came home from another day at work. He could swear that Washington was an idiot, the man knew nothing about running a company yet he wanted to take over, rediculous. George took his long white hair out from the hair tie and let it fall down. Today had been a disaster to say the least. Washington and Fredrick had been at each others throats, but Washington kept a smirk on his face the entire time, a very seductive yet mischievous smirk that made shivers run down his spine. It made him think what it would be like if, for just one night, they weren't arguing. Washington could use those powerful arms and large hands for something else other then slamming into the table. The man had thick thighs that must be mainly muscle, not to mention the man had a nice ass.  
By now Fredrick had made his way to his room and he was still having terrible thoughts, it wasn't the first time he had thought like this, and he didn't think he was the only one at the office who had such thoughts about the man. Fredrick took a breath and went into his bathroom. It was modern and everything was either white or a vibrant red colour that complimented the space nicely. Fredrick started a bath before he began to undress.  
Fredrick was pale but he had a slight build, of course it was nothing compared to Washington but it wasn't bad.  
When the tub filled he carefully got in and relaxed in his own personal bubble bath. He turned off the water and sunk down a bit. He countinued to think of Washington, those hands could absolutely push Fredrick, perhaps even down on his knees. Make him open his mouth and then-

/ring ring/

His phone went off. Fredrick groaned and reached over the tub and dried his hands before answering the unknown number.  
"Hey Fredrick, it's Washington, If you have a moment I was wondering if I could speak with you about an investment I think the company should make, the CEO doesn't think it's a good idea and Jefferson won't support it, but if we were to look ahead I think it could be a good move and possibly benefit both of us," Washington spoke. It sent a shiver down Fredricks spine especially with thoughts racing through his head. He had almost forgotten to reply.  
"Listen if the CEO and Peter are against it, then, and you won't believe this, it might not be a good idea," Fredrick said and rolled his eyes even if the other couldn't here him and Fredrick was absolutely blushing. "Now Washington, I'm having a bath to calm down after today," he said and sighed.  
"Oh did things get to heated for you, you need to calm down after our little argument," Washington said in a teasing tone.  
Fredrick sucked in a breath, he wished he was more outgoing, maybe he wouldn't act like a horny teenager if he got out more. Either way he felt himself start to harden and his thoughts became worse, Washington would use those big hands on him and make him beg for more, help him calm down after an argument, or maybe just relieve some stress in what would absolutely be the best way.  
"Washington with arguments as dumb as yours it would be hard to imagine you being the cause for me to calm down, I simply had problems with a printer, the damn thing never works," Fredrick said. Washington was already re-explaining everything he had said at work and how he was right and Fredrick was wrong. Fredrick didn't pay attention to the words. Just the tone of his voice, his voice was deep and he sounded passionate. Fredrick bit his lower lip and slid a hand down into the water, their wasn't much friction but he certainly didn't want the other to hear him jacking off or hear a moan, which would probably happen if he got to much friction.  
"Fredrick are you even listening? You are being really quiet," Washington stated and Fredrick heard him sigh.  
"Mhm... y-yeah I'm listening, why don't y-you tell me about your new plan? The one Peter and the CEO don't agree with?" He asked and he didn't even realize that he was whispering and his voice was shaky. His hand was still moving along his shaft while his other hand tweaked his nipple. Fredrick bit his lip before deciding that he wanted to get out of the bath.  
"Are you Okay? Why are you so quiet?" Washington asked. "And your voice sounds wierd," he added.  
Meanwhile Fredrick had gotten out of the tub and with a towel around his waist and his phone he went out of the bathroom and to his bed before he flopped down and let the towel spread to either side and set his phone, that was on speaker, down by his head.  
"No reason, and don't call my voice wierd you dick," he mumbled and was slowly stroking his cock again and bit his lip at the friction, it was something at least.  
"No reason? Yeah right, why don't you tell me what's wrong Georgie?" He asked teasingly knowing Fredrick hated when someone called him a pet name. The next thing Washington heard was undoubtedly a soft moan. "Fredrick, what are you doing?" He asked though it was obvious. Before Fredrick could even answer Washington spoke up again, "Are you touching yourself?" He asked.  
Fredrick was absolutely embarrassed and would never live this down, but yet he still had his hand around himself.  
"Y-yes..." He mumbled just loud enough for the other to hear.  
Their was a long moment of silence and Fredrick had stopped touching himself. He had to check to make sure the call was still on.  
"I-I'm sorry," Fredrick said quickly. He heard a soft chuckle which confused him more then anything.  
"Fredrick, I didn't picture you the type to touch yourself while speaking to a coworker, but now that I am picturing I think it suits you, can I Face time you?" He asked. Fredrick was surprised but hesitantly agreed and soon they were facetiming. Fredrick was met with a shirtless George who had his phone propped up as he laid in bed.  
Fredrick had covered himself with the towel and it made Washington chuckle.  
"Why don't you countinued doing what you were doing before I interrupted," Washington said in a deep voice. Fredrick nodded slightly and carefully moved the towel and was soon back to stroking himself as he closed his eyes.  
"Keep your eyes open Georgie and look at me, tell me what your thinking about- tell me why you are touching yourself while listening to me," Washington said in such a slow deep voice.  
Fredrick hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at the other. George had a hand down his hand and a large bulge was very visible in his pants. Fredrick took a breath and decided he wanted to try to be seductive.  
"I'm thinking about those big hands George, thinking about how I want them wrapped around my cock, g-god you have such a deep voice," Fredrick mumbled softly and moaned as he moved his hand faster.  
"Slow down Fredrick I don't want you finishing yet, get a pillow, one that you don't mind wrecking," Washington said and smirked. George nodded almost instantly and grabbed the nearest pillow, he was one step ahead of Washington and was soon straddling the pillow and rolling his hips down into it.  
"Imagine it's me, I mean would never let you roll your hips into me- no I would always be the one pounding into you, but just imagine it is," Washington requested as he slowly stroked himself.  
Fredrick nodded and moaned as he grinded into the pillow faster. "G-george, f-fuck, I-I wont last much longer, you feel so good," he moaned out and grinded faster as he gasped.  
Washington nodded. "That's okay you can cum for me," he said and only a few seconds later and Fredrick came all over his pillow with his white hair stuck to his back because of sweat. He looked over to his phone to see the call ended and a message came up. 

Washington: Tomorrow after work? I bet you want the real thing and so do I. 

Fredrick caught his breath and smiled before picking up his phone. 

Fredrick:Yeah sure, I'll come to your office ;)


End file.
